superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zealot
Zealot was a crew member of a Kherubim starship commanded by Mr. Majestic. She was stranded on earth with her shipmates as well as other Daemonites with whom her species had been at war with for years. Over the centuries she has formed the Coda, a unique brand of warriors dedicated to the defeat of the Daemonites, and in modern times she has joined the Wildcats at Halo Enterprises. She also is romantically involved with Grifter. History Zealot's real name is Lady Zannah of Khera. Born on the planet of Khera, Zannah and her daughter Kenesha (who at the time believed Zealot was actually her sister) were stranded on Earth thousands of years ago when their Explorer ship crashlanded after a battle with a Daemonite warship. Zealot just survived thanks to her lover, Stratos, who put her in an escape pod. Zannah and the other survivors were scattered, forced to hide themselves amongst the human population. Their enemies had likewise been forced down, and though less humanoid, the Daemonites used their powers of possession and shapeshifting to blend in, too. For the next few millennia, a secret war raged, with the Kherubim defending the vulnerable and oblivious humans from their would-be conquerors. Zannah took the name Zealot when she formed a sisterhood of warriors, known as The Coda, on earth. She fought with them for many years, even leading the group for a while. However, an incident occurred in Troy (presumably during the Trojan War), causing her to be branded a traitor and expelled from the order. She arranged for the Coda to help the Greeks conquer Troy in exchange for 99 female babies to be raised as new coda. She helped Ulysses conceive of the trojan horse and stationed Coda warriors inside it. During the fighting she decided that the killing of all of the unarmed women and children of Troy was going too far, so she saved the life of the royal family. In doing so it was decided by her fellow Coda that she had betrayed the precepts of the Coda. She was engaged in combat by her closest friend Artemis, whom she beat, but refused to kill. This was considered by Artemis to be a mortal insult. The two violations of Coda precepts made her a lifetime (in their case nearly immortal lifetimes) enemy of the Coda. Subsequent to this event, Zealot spent a century serving the witch known as Tapestry. She did this as payment for Tapestry saving Kenesha's life after having been poisoned. During this period Tapestry tried to brainwash Zealot to her way of thinking, but although Zealot was changed by her time working for the witch, she managed to retain her true self inside. During her stay with Tapestry though, Zealot became a proficient wielder of magics. The magic taught though was dark magic and soul corrupting. Because of this Zealot swore never to use it again, but had to break her promise when she battled Tapestry many years after her original servitude. For a period in the 20th century, Zealot lived in America and went by the name Lucy Blaize. During this time she worked for the US Government and went on to become a member of the ill-fated Team One, with fellow Kherubim Mr. Majestic (the father of Savant) and Lord Emp. After an affair with John Colt, Zealot became pregnant. Not wishing for the child to become involved in the Kheran/Daemonite war she gave the child away to a human couple living in Siberia. During an adventure many years later, the psychic oracle character, Providence, told Zealot that she would be reunited with her long lost child. Soon after she meets the Stormwatch hero, Winter, and is surprised to see his white hair similar to her own and hear his Russian accent. Despite her suspicions, Zealot decides to not tell Winter of her discovery. Years later, Zealot formed a close relationship with Cole Cash, and took the unprecedented step of training him, a man, in the ways of the Coda; he became the superhuman known as Grifter. Later both of them joined the WildC.A.T.s. She served with them for a number of years, though she also briefly joined Wildcore during a period when the rest of the WildC.A.T.s were believed dead. During a mission with the WildC.A.T.S to destroy an Irish village full of genetically engineered soldiers created with Daemonite technology, she and Grifter found a group of kids hiding in a basement. The two of them tried to get the kids to a safe place before they could blow up the village. Zealot was shot whilst protecting the children and was left behind by her teammates, who believed her dead after the explosion. However, it was revealed she wasn't dead, but had been targeted by several Coda factions. It was during this time that Zealot found Grifter in a bar. He was having one-night stands with women similar to her and he was too drunk to realize she wasn't just a lookalike. They had sex and were attacked by several Coda warriors. After the battle, she ran away, but they later caught up with each other. In Wildcats Version 3.0, Zealot was captured and sentenced to death by Earth's Coda Sisterhood. While captured she was tortured to near death multiple times. It was her old friend Grifter (in control of the android Ladytron) and his ragtag group of warriors that later came to her rescue. Once more on the loose, she had to team up alongside Mr. Majestic yet again to fight an evil plot from the Shapers Guild to recreate Kherubim on Earth (using a device known as the planet shaper). It was during this battle that Zealot's mother, Lady Harmony, was killed. Shortly after Savant was told that her true parents were Zealot and Stratos. Zealot then teamed up with many former Wildcat members, such as Grifter and Majestic, to fight Zealot's longtime rival, Nemesis. Zealot joins with many of her ex-Wildcat teammates in an unofficial form of the group as they fight with Captain Atom. Zealot's lover, Stratos, did not die during the crash. He found the time-traveling WildC.A.T.s-member, Condition Red, on the ship before the crash and was taken along when Condition Red travelled back to the present in WildC.A.T.s #49. Stratos' storyline has not been explored since then. Appearances She has white hair. Her outfit resembles a red one-piece bathing suit with short puff-sleeves and a red bottom. She also wears red boots. Notes Zealot made her first appearance in WildC.A.T.S # 1 (August 1992). Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Wildstorm characters Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens